Jenny meet her father again !
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Jenny is back to meet her father but didn't know her father has changed.


Clara Oswald and The Doctor were having lunch inside The TARDIS dining room when someone knocked on the door.

"Who can it be now?"

"Don't know, we aren't expecting anybody. Would you like me to go and see?"

"Yes please Clara. I will meanwhile prepare some coffee."

Marta left The Doctor and went to the entrance door. She opened it and saw a blond girl.

"Hello, I'm Jenny, I'm looking for The Doctor, I'm his daughter."

"You are his daughter. He never told me he had a daughter." said Clara quite surprised with what she was earing.

"Oh, he should have told you. I was born in weird way. He never said anything about it? Well anywayl it dosn't matter, I'm here again!"

"No, never, I'm sorry… Doctor, there is a young lady called Jenny asking for you and she says she is your daughter."

"Jenny? Are you sure? I thought she was dead?"

"Hi Dad!" screamed Jenny.

"Oh God, It's true, she's alive."

A few seconds later, The Doctor came in the main room and stood in front of Jenny.

"Oh sorry, I must have made a mistake. You must be another Doctor. I leave you. Sorry to have disturbed you."

"Jenny, I'm your father. I have just changed my face and body but I'm your father. I know that must be a shock for you but it's still me a little more crazy than when you were born. "

"Really ?"

"Yes really!"

"Ok, if you say so. And where are all your friends, Martha and Donna I met when you give me birth?"

"You give her birth? What do you mean?" said Clara.

"Oh I was born from a cell of his DNA."

"Sorry to have interrupted you. You were going to tell her about your ancient friends." said Clara.

"Well yes, ok, Gone with my other self. A new face, a new body, a new life. Only souvenirs remains. They are somewhere in my memory, they must be happily living their life with someone else. That's all I can tell you. " answer the Doctor to his daughter.

"I see. All the people I knew are gone. Even my father is gone. It's not that I don't believe that you are my father but I saw you being a man and now you are a complete different one."

"If you don't mind, coffee will get cold." said Clara.

"Oh sorry, Jenny would you like a cup of coffee?"

"If you don't mind I prefer some chocolate."

"Not a problem. "

"Thank you!"

"I guess it's not your first time in the TARDIS o you've heard of it already?"

"Yes I heard of it that's why I wasn't shock to see it is bigger on the inside. When you have been travelling during all this time and heard so many stories about The Doctor and his blue box someone finishes telling you its peculiarity."

"Well I think we have a lot to talk. Why you didn't get in touch with me? I thought you were dead when I left you. "

"I know but I didn't want to disturb you more. I heard about the Daleks, the final battle against them, the parallel world. Everything! I thought it was not the moment for me to come back. I just wait the right moment for it. I just didn't know I will find you with another appearance. I knew you change but I didn't know you will be changed when I saw you again. That's why I felt surprised when I saw you. But don't worry little by little I will get used of it."

"And I will have to realise that my daughter is alive after all this years."

"And I have two hearts!"

"You're a Time Lord!"said surprised The Doctor.

"A Time lady!"

"Oh right, right a Time Lady! And that's why you survived."

"Yes, that's it!"

"Dad, you are not alone. There are now two time lords, well as I already said a time lady and a time lord in the universe."

"Ready to help, save the universe and fight against enemies!"

"Absolutely. So now you travel with Clara."

"Yes, the impossible girl as she likes to be called!"

"And why?"

"Clara says she is here to save me since I left Gallifrey. Isn't it Clara?"

"Yes Doctor, I'm the Impossible Girl who has come to save you."

"I like you. I think we will be great friend." Said Jenny

"Thank you. Doctor if you don't mind I will leave you so you can have a long and quiet chat. I have some shopping to do and some friends to see."

A moment later while they were having another coffee and another hot chocolate

"So you met my father, well I know you're my father but you understand what I mean."

"Yes I met him; he was married to Queen Elisabeth the First."

"The Queen Elisabeth the First of England?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Really ! "

"Can't believe it. My father, well you , well your other you, married with a queen. That's absolutely crazy. I like it. And if you met my father, well your other yourself, I guess you could..."

"Jenny, it's not something easy. I will try anyway even if you met him just for a moment."

"Thanks Dad. I like your bow tie."

"Thank you Jenny. At least someone who likes it. I always say Bow ties are cool and I think I'm right. "

"Yeah you're really cool."

"Well enough talking about me, what about you?"

"Oh nothing really interesting. I stole a spaceship and left the planet where I was born and travelled around. I can't travel in time like you. So I visited planets, cities, countries, etc since I had the opportunity to meet you again and here I am. Not easy to get in touch with you. When I was arriving to the place I might see you, you were already gone. I missed you a lot of time till today and of course I wouldn't lose the privilege to see you once again."

"Anyway. Clara is away for the rest of the day. Tell me, Would you like to do something special?"

The Doctor was looking at his daughter, he was still surprised to see her, but here she was. He didn't need any answer. He already knew what Jenny wanted. She wanted to see her father, well her another one. He came back to the main room and put the engines on and went back to where he had left his other himself at the National Gallery. It was the only way to catch him, his other himself, and for Jenny to see him once again. A moment later The TARDIS landed inside the museum of paintings in Trafalgar Square next to another blue box like his. He went outside and saw himself talking to his other himself. Something strange happened.

"You are me"

"Yes I'm you. How it can be?"

"That's weird! "said the doctor with the converse shoes.

"Why are you here, Well I should say why I'm here?"

"Someone want to see him" said the Doctor who had left the TARDIS to himself.

"Someone want to see me? Really?"

"Yes really. She is inside the TARDIS. Go inside, she is in the dining room. She doesn't know we are here. I didn't tell her. I wasn't sure I will be able to get in touch with you. "

"Just tell me. Is it Rose?"

"No, it's not Rose. It's someone else also as important as Rose. Trust me."

Who could be as important as Rose that his other self had came back in time to meet him again and provoke that his other himself had to meet his proper himself. He entered inside the TARDIS and got to where this so important person was. He saw a blond girl and get closer to her. Who could she be?

"Hello?"

"Dad!" screamed Jenny turning and facing The Doctor.

"You're alive!"screamed the Doctor.

"Yep, I'm alive as I said to my other father, your other yourself." Said Jenny giving a big hug to her father.

"I thought you were dead."

"I know but I lived. Two hearts like you. Time lord, well in my case Time lady."

"I'm not alone anymore! We are now two!"

"Yes we are!"

"And why you didn't came back?"

"I tried but each time I missed you. So I decided to travel on my own. And now here I am. Oh God, that's weird, I have two fathers. "

"Well not really, You have just one father but divided in two different bodies. He is me and I am him. That's all, nothing else." He realised Jenny wasn't ready to hear about his others himself, the others 9 Doctors.

The Doctor and Jenny kept talking for a while. The other Doctor entered inside the TARDIS.

"Where is your other you?"

"Time collapsed and I just became one. So my other myself is gone in me. How strange to say that."

"Well Jenny. How do you feel? Happy?"

"Yes really happy but surprised really surprised. I see you both of you. You are the same person but you are both so different. I will have to get used of it. Dad when are you going to leave?" said Jenny looking at The Tenth Doctor.

"Soon, It's a question of minutes. Can't stay more. My time line had finished. "

"And The Queen? What happened with her?"

"The Queen?"

"Yes Elisabeth."

"I told her about the wedding when we met last time."

"Oh, really don't know. She must be waiting for me, I guess."

"Right. Well that was nice to see you again Dad."

"Yes sure Jenny. What are you going to do now?"

"If your other yourself doesn't mind, I would like to travel with him….Dad?"

The Doctor with the Bow tie looked at her and nod his head in sign of approval.

"Great! Thank you Dad!"

The Tenth Doctor was ready to leave the TARDIS and let his daughter with his other himself.

"Jenny, take much care, and enjoy your life and have as much fun as I could have had."

"Thank you Dad and wherever you go, don't forget me and take much care."

He looked at her and left the TARDIS. The usual noise of the TARDIS could be heard while The Doctor of the Bow tie with Jenny was activating his own TARDIS.

"Thank you Dad for everything."

"You're welcome Jenny. Now If you don't mind, we need to get back quickly. Clara will be wondering where we are. Do you want to help me to drive the TARDIS?"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh God, I'm going to drive the TARDIS, the famous TARDIS, The one and only TARDIS."

"Ehhh Keep calm. It's just a blue box."

"Dad, it's not just a blue box, it's the blue box, the most famous one in the all universe. You know what it means?"

"Not really but anyway I'm glad you like it."

Jenny learnt quite quickly to drive the TARDIS and her father left her driving it back.

They arrived the same day but some hours later they had left and Clara was already waiting for them.

"Hi Clara! We're back!"

"How was the afternoon?"

"Great, I met my father!"

"Your father is amazing, isn't he?"

"Yes he is. I'm in good hands."

The two girls went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. They already knew they will spend a wonderful time together with the Doctor. A new face inside the TARDIS was a great thing for both Clara and the Doctor. All inside the TARDIS were ready for another trip. There were still a lot to see. The TARDIS took off to another destination with An Impossible girl, A Time Lady and A Time Lord ready for a new adventure .


End file.
